dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Timothy Drake (DCAU)
Shifty Drake stole and hid it. In an attempt to find it, Drake left the key to it's storage and a letter while Steven went under the radar to avoid being found. After which his father was later revealed to have been killed in Metropolis) and the runaway Tim met Batman. After finding out Batman's secret identity, Tim stole the Robin costume to get revenge on Two-Face. Despite initial disapproval, Bruce began to train Tim. He went on many adventures with Batman. One night, Robin thought that he was saving an innocent woman from evil thugs, but it was just a trap set by the Joker and the woman was Harley Quinn in disguise, who then knocked out Tim. The Joker then tortured him for days at the old abandoned Arkham Asylum. He learned what Batman's secret identity was from him and then he "made" him into a "son" - Joker Junior. Then Joker tried to use him to kill Batman, but Tim turned and killed Joker instead with Joker's BANG! flag gun, or by pushing him into some chemicals and wires where Joker is electrocuted, depending on the variation, after which he suffered a complete nervous breakdown. Luckily, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, a close friend of the Wayne family, managed to restore Tim to normal over the course of a year. However, from that point on, Bruce forbade Tim to ever work as his partner again. Tim moved on from there and became a communications expert, married and had two children. However, as Terry McGinnis had discovered, while Drake was being held captive by Joker, the Joker put a chip in Drake's body containing a blueprint of his own consciousness, allowing him to periodically hijack Tim's mind and body, with Drake himself being entirely unaware of the changes. Through the unwitting Tim, the revived Joker used the Jokerz gang to steal high-tech equipment so he could assemble a satellite jamming device, which he used to control an orbiting defense system. In a fight between Tim's alter ego and Terry McGinnis as Batman, the new Joker was defeated by Terry destroying the chip that controlled the transformations with the Joker's electric joy buzzer, restoring Tim Drake to normal. During his recovery, Tim saw in Terry someone who was worthy to bear the mantle of Batman. | Powers = | Abilities = * * ** * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Tim Drake was voiced by Mathew Valencia for the animated series The New Batman Adventures. For later appearance he was voiced by: ** Andrea Romano, as Joker Junior, and Dean Stockwell, as middle-aged Tim, for the animated film Return of the Joker ** Eli Marienthal for the Static Shock episode "The Big Leagues" and for the animated film Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman ** Scott Menville for the video game Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu ** Shane Sweet for the Static Shock episode "Future Shock" | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Tim Drake | Links = * }} Category:1997 Character Debuts Category:Robin Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Retired Characters